


Identidad

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8º año en Hogwarts, Fluff, Gen, M/M, de compañeros de clase a novios, problemas de autoestima
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: La profesora Johnson le pide a la clase de Octavo que responda a una simple pregunta: ¿Quién soy? La guerra y sus consecuencias hace que responder a esta pregunta no sea tan sencillo para Harry y Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 31





	1. Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Identity [translation]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637895) by [SmilingNerdyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingNerdyCat/pseuds/SmilingNerdyCat)



> Empecé este fic hace meses, lo acabé hace un mes y ahora por fin lo comparto aquí. Muchas gracias a Ellis por leerlo y a OTPShipper98 por organizar el Fest de Drarry en Español que fue lo que me llevó a escribir este fic (aunque no lo terminé a tiempo para el Fest, ups)
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

_¿Quién soy?_   


Esa era la pregunta con la que la profesora Johnson, que impartía la nueva asignatura obligatoria para todos los alumnos de octavo, decidió empezar el curso. Según ella, antes de empezar a reflexionar sobre la guerra, la tolerancia y otras cuestiones incluidas en la programación de la materia, todos ellos debían conocerse sí mismos, descubrir cuáles eran las características que los hacían diferentes a todos los demás, en definitiva, debían analizar quiénes eran.  


Draco releyó la pregunta por enésima vez. ¿Cómo dos palabras tan simples podían ser tan complicadas? Los otros quince alumnos de octavo parecían tener las mismas dificultades que él para contestar, excepto Granger que estaba inclinada sobre su pergamino escribiendo rápidamente. Tenía tinta en una mejilla. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a pensar.  


¿Quién era Draco? Cuando era pequeño había estado muy orgulloso de ser quien era. Era un mago, lo que lo hacía superior al resto de la población de Gran Bretaña y del mundo. Era alguien capaz de hacer lo que quisiera con tan solo musitar unas palabras. Sin embargo, ahora, en el mundo de después de la guerra, ni siquiera podía hacer magia libremente: un brazalete plateado que se enroscaba alrededor de su muñeca izquierda le impedía utilizarla fuera del horario escolar y de Hogwarts. ¿Seguía siendo un mago entonces?  


Antes se había sentido especial por pertenecer a una familia de sangre limpia. Su sangre, libre de la mancha de sangres poco puras, era mejor que la de los demás, incluso que la de aquellos que también eran magos y brujas. Su sangre le otorgaba un lugar especial en el mundo. Pero ahora… Ahora entendía que eso era una estupidez, que basar la propia existencia y el valor en algo tan absurdo llevaba a unos prejuicios absurdos también y al final… al final todo conducía a un derramamiento de sangre y a cuerpos y almas destrozados. Sin la protección que le ofrecía su estatus de sangre, solo quedaba un chico asustado por el horror que lo rodeaba.  


Se aferró a lo último que le quedaba. Por encima de ser un mago y un sangre limpia, era un Malfoy. Los Malfoy eran una familia antigua y poderosa, pero eso poco importaba a Draco. Para él, ser un Malfoy significaba comidas exquisitas en la mesa grande del comedor; inventar historias con su madre en el jardín o jugar con ella al Quidditch (un secreto que no salía de las paredes de la mansión); perseguir a su padre por toda la casa, hablando de todo lo que cruzara por su mente.  


Intentó que Susan Bones, sentada en la mesa de al lado, no viera las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Pero no estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido.  


Ser un Malfoy hoy en día significaba vivir en el cementerio de lo que una vez fue una casa hermosa. Significaba que las pequeñas historias inventadas sonaban fuera de lugar en el mundo lúgubre que eran los jardines y la mente de Narcissa. Significaba solo poder comunicarse con su padre mediante la carta mensual que se le permitía escribirle y sabiendo que los guardias de Azkaban la leerían antes de dársela.  


Ser Draco Malfoy no significaba nada en el mundo de después de la guerra. Ser él mismo estaba mal, era un error. ¿Cómo iba a contestar a la pregunta de Johnson?  


Le vinieron a la mente las palabras que _El Profeta_ había utilizado para describirlo en sus artículos encendidos, criticando la decisión del Wizengamot de no enviarlo a una celda de Azkaban.  


Mortífago.  


Asesino.  


Pero no era eso. La marca que oscurecía su antebrazo izquierdo no explicaba toda la verdad: que como mortífago Draco dejaba bastante que desear. Y tampoco era un asesino. Era muchas cosas terribles, pero esa no.  


Con cuidado, con caligrafía elegante y precisa, Draco contestó a la pregunta.  


_Nadie_.


	2. Harry

Harry miró a su alrededor desesperado. Después de los primeros minutos de confusión ante la pregunta lanzada por la profesora Johnson, sus compañeros de clase habían empezado a escribir. Todos menos dos. Malfoy, como Harry, miraba a los demás como si esperase que alguno le chivara la respuesta.

_¿Quién soy?_

¿Cómo se respondía a algo así? Quizá Dumbledore hubiera sabido dar una respuesta genial y acertada, pero no Harry.

Pensó en los artículos de los periódicos y revistas que se habían extendido en analizar su aspecto, sus actos, sus gustos y sus relaciones hasta la saciedad. 

El niño que vivió. 

El Elegido.

El Salvador.

Nuestro héroe.

Pero ninguno de esos títulos definía al niño que había crecido en una alacena debajo de las escaleras de una casa de Surrey. 

Harry volvió a pensar en ese niño, en el niño que era antes de que un nuevo mundo le abriera sus puertas y luego lo convirtiera en su arma para derrotar al mago más tenebroso de los últimos años. Entonces, nadie lo consideraba un héroe, ni un elegido ni el salvador de nadie. Entonces solo era el niño canijo y con gafas al que sus compañeros de clase menospreciaban. 

En el fondo seguía siendo ese niño, aunque ya no durmiera en una alacena y ahora tuviera unos amigos increíbles. Sonrió al recordar el día en que conoció a Ron y Hermione. Estaba tan feliz, tan emocionado…

Pero la emoción por el mundo mágico no había durado mucho, o al menos, se había visto teñida por la constante amenaza de Voldemort. Dumbledore había visto a Harry como a un peón en la guerra; como a una pieza más del tablero, imprescindible para ganar, sí, pero solo cuando se hubiera sacrificado para tener al enemigo en la casilla adecuada. ¿Era esa la definición de Harry? ¿Una pieza en un juego de guerra? 

Para Sirius estaba seguro de haber significado mucho más. Con su padrino había experimentado lo que se siente al tener a una figura paterna, alguien mayor, más experto, al que recurrir cuando algo iba mal. Sin embargo, también sospechaba que Sirius lo veía como el último vínculo que lo unía a James, y en sus momentos más bajos pensaba que ese era el único interés que tenía Sirius en él. 

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos. ¿Quién era? No se sentía como ningún héroe y tampoco creía que solo fuera un peón o solo la imagen más joven de James. Era todo eso y otras cosas más. También era alguien a quien le gustaba el Quidditch y disfrutaba comiendo tarta de melaza. ¿Serviría eso para contestar a la pregunta de Johnson? Sospechaba que no. 

Resopló y volvió a mirar a sus compañeros. Malfoy seguía sin escribir; Hermione escribía a tanta velocidad que parecía que se iba a quedar sin pergamino muy pronto, y en el pergamino de Ron había algunas palabras emborronadas que Harry no alcanzó a leer. 

Pensó que si cambiara su pergamino con el de Ron, la tarea sería más fácil. Podía escribir metros de pergamino sobre Ron. O incluso podría intercambiar su pergamino con Malfoy. Estaba seguro de que podía explicar en detalle quién era Draco si se lo propusiera. Pero Harry… ¿quién era Harry? 

Volvió a pensar en el niño que vivía en una alacena y que soñaba con un familiar perdido que lo rescatara. No era un héroe como los periódicos creían. No era una persona divertida ni un genio de la estrategia como Ron. No era una persona inteligente y brillante como Hermione. Tampoco era alto ni guapo como Malfoy. Él solo era Harry. Y eso fue lo que escribió. 

_Solo Harry._


	3. Epílogo

La luz del atardecer bañaba los terrenos de Hogwarts. El lago parecía un enorme plato dorado y liso y la hierba se mecía suavemente con la cálida brisa de principios del verano. Bajo uno de los árboles situados en la orilla oriental del lago, Harry acariciaba de forma distraída el pelo de Draco.

—Mmm, me encanta cuando haces eso. 

—Eres igual que un gato mimado. ¡Hasta ronroneas!— Harry miró con cariño como Draco dormitaba utilizando a Harry de almohada, totalmente relajado mientras una mano jugueteaba con la hierba—. Si lo piensas, en realidad no hay ninguna diferencia entre un gato y tú. 

—Ya. No creo que un gato tuviera la paciencia para aguantarte—. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Draco. Apoyó mejor la cabeza en los muslos de Harry y cerró los ojos. 

Harry le sacó la lengua y siguió acariciándole el pelo. 

El curso casi había acabado y ante ellos se abría la incertidumbre del futuro, pero por ahora el futuro podía esperar. 

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el inicio del curso, y una de ellas era la relación que había crecido entre ellos. 

Había empezado poco a poco, primero como una versión suavizada de la antigua rivalidad, luego como amistad, y al final se habían visto atraídos como un imán. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry se sentía completo y feliz. No había nada que amenazara su felicidad e incluso los ataques de pánico y las pesadillas contaban ahora con el apoyo de Draco. Podía confiar en él como confiaba en Ron y Hermione. 

—¿Te acuerdas de la pregunta de Johnson de principio de curso?— preguntó de repente Draco, con los ojos todavía cerrados—. Cuando tuvimos que decir quiénes éramos. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí. Puse que solo era Harry. ¿Qué contestaste tú?

La profesora Johnson había recogido los pergaminos y luego los había llamado uno a uno para comentar sus respuestas, pero no las había compartido con el resto del grupo. Con el tiempo, Harry se había olvidado de eso, aunque al principio le había dado mucha curiosidad saber qué habían contestado los demás. 

—¿Solo Harry?— Draco abrió los ojos para poder mirarlo con esa mirada suya que Harry interpretaba como un intento de llamarlo idiota a la vez que decirle que lo quería—. ¿Qué mierda de respuesta es esa, Potter?

—Pues eso… que solo soy Harry. No iba a poner que soy el famoso Niño que vivió o alguna tontería de esas, ¿no?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Solo Harry, dice. La autoestima no es lo tuyo, ¿no?

—Eso me dijo Johnson, que era mucho más que “solo” yo y no sé qué tonterías más, pero…¿sabes? Yo soy solo yo, no todo lo que dicen en _El Profeta_ o lo que dice la gente. No creo que sea que no tengo autoestima. ¿Qué pusiste tú, a todas estas?

Draco, que había abierto la boca para protestar cuando Harry dijo que no era un problema de autoestima, la cerró de golpe y se incorporó, acercándose a la orilla del lago, donde tiró un puñado de hierba que todavía tenía en la mano. 

—Nada. 

—¡Oh, venga ya! Yo te dije lo mío. No se lo voy a decir a nadie—. Harry se puso de pie también y se acercó a él. Intentó poner una expresión inocente y angelical y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Por favor.

—Si haces el esfuerzo de ponerte así, supongo que tendré que decírtelo,— suspiró Draco—. Puse que no era nadie.

Harry lo miró. Se había esperado alguna respuesta tipo Draco: o alguna estupidez pensada especialmente para hacerle saber a Johnson lo que pensaba de su asignatura o algo en lo que dejara clara su superioridad con respecto al resto de la gente. Claro que al inicio del curso, Harry todavía no lo conocía tan bien y no se le ocurrió pensar que los problemas de Draco no habían comenzado cuando él los había descubierto, sino que ya estaban ahí desde hacía tiempo. 

—¿Vas a decir algo o te vas a quedar mirándome como un idiota toda la tarde?

—¿Soy yo el que tiene problemas de autoestima?— Draco se encogió de hombros. Harry se acercó un poco más a él y le cogió la mano—. ¿Sabes que eso que pusiste es mentira, no? Que eres alguien. Eres Draco. 

—¿Solo Draco?— preguntó con una sonrisita. 

—Y eres perfecto siendo solo Draco. 

Harry se estiró un poco y lo besó en los labios, intentando transmitirle así todo lo que significaba para él. Cuando se separaron, Draco dijo:  
—Creo que está bien que seas solo Harry, ni Potter, ni un héroe idiota. Solo tú.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo


End file.
